hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 North Atlantic Hurricane Season (Danilo's more awesome Version)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was, by far, the most deadliest and costliest Hurricane Season on record, shattering numerous records. The season has had not only the most amount of storms but in the Atlantic Ocean ever, but also the most strongest storms in the world. In total, the season has also caused unspeakable damage across the entire US and Atlantic Basin. The season begin in June with four storms. Most of them weak, but the highest amount seen in June in Atlantic Hurricane. The season also consisted of the most post-storms in record history too with the month of December seeing four named storms, plus one Tropical Depression. In total, five storms. The season then saw it's peak of about 20 storms of formation during that time between September and November and this does not include the amount of Depressions located during that time frame. During this time was when one of the most storms ever to form in the Atlantic Basin happened. This includes Hurricane Danilo, Hurricane Katerina, Logan, Hurricane Neemias, Hurricane Omar, Hurricane Stanley and Hurricane Wilma. The economic impact was extensive and super deadly. Including Logan from south Florida, the exact spot of impact from Hurricane Charley in 2004. Then in South Carolina when Hurricane Omar stalled over the area causing 45 inches of rain. The most since Hurricane Harvey, from 2017. Hurricane Neemias caused extensive damage from Puerto Rico when it hit causing very bad Storm Surge killing about 800 people in the island. Making it even worse than Hurricane Maria, when it struck in 2017. And Maria was a Category 5. Neemias was only a Category 4. Then, hitting New York, more specifically, Long Island as the first storm to hit the area stronger than a Category 2 Hurricane since Hurricane Bob. The season had also seen the most amount of deaths resulting in a deadlier season than the 1970 North Indian Ocean Tropical Cyclone Season, which stands as a new record high. Along with a new record set of the most amount of money used for damages in a Tropical Cyclone season which was $12.3 trillion (2019 USD). The seasons official boundaries were June 1st to November 30th as usual but because of persisted activity, the season continued into early January of 2020. Even before, on May 14th, an unnamed named Sub-Tropical Storm formed. Along with two other systems also being held as a record for highest amount of pre-season storms tied with several other seasons. As it's tied with 2012, the season saw no storm activity in July. The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season will never be forgotten. Seasonal Forecasts Ahead of the hurricane season, Meteorology organizations from all over America get together information and data to make predictions for the possible hurricane season ahead of them each year. As seen in this forecast table, the forecasts were far off the actual activity of the whole season resulting in tons of chaotic event this season with predictions. The forecast originally began with a weak El Niño forecasts for June through August resulting in slowing of activity. But, a strong El Niño pattern was noticed during the peak of the season which is why a prediction of a below-average season was made by CSU (Colorado State University) as a sign of relief from 2018. But new La Niña patterns were noticed boosting the numbers up higher than ever before. Pre-season Outlooks ' In the Pre-season outlook, the TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) made a prediction of a very weak El Niño likely which kept the numbers down to only slightly above-average season on the year of 2019. Though in April, the CSU (Colorado State University) has made a prediction saying of a strong El Niño resulting in a possible slightly below average season. Though predictions changed as an Un-named Sub-Tropical Storm formed in mid-May followed by Tropical Depression Two later that month. This boosted the numbers for the official season outlook as "above average". '''Mid-season Outlooks ' The month of May and June were quite active for the beginning of the hurricane season resulting high numbers when the TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) made their outlook on June 6. With 5 depressions by the end of June, the NOAA (National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration) was sure that the season was going to be very active. In July, however, the month was inactive with no Tropical Cyclone activity, tied with 2009, 2012 and 2016. This was due to strong El Niño patterns in July. But by August, water temps. were as high as 110 Degrees in the Atlantic (in some spots) that resulted in possible extreme activity. Due to this fact, the final NOAA prediction numbers were higher than any other Atlantic Hurricane Season prediction on record. Yet, these numbers were far off the actual activity at the end of the season in January 2020. The NOAA stated later that they didn't expect a season more active than 2005's season. They apologized and promised with more accurate predictions for future seasons which was also promised in 2005. Systems ImageSize = width:815 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:01/02/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2019 till:18/05/2019 color:TS text:"Unnamed (STS)" from:17/05/2019 till:19/05/2019 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:10/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Aline (C3)" from:18/06/2019 till:23/06/2019 color:TS text:"Brandon (TS)" from:21/06/2019 till:26/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Carol (C1)" from:01/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Danilo (C4)" from:08/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Elena (C4)" from:08/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:TS text:"Fabian (TS)" from:13/08/2019 till:14/08/2019 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:14/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Gladys (C4)" from:14/08/2019 till:15/08/2019 color:TS text:"Hector (TS)" barset:break from:17/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Irene (C3)" from:22/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:C1 text: barset:break barset:skip from:25/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:TS text:"Jacob (C1)" from:23/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Katerina (C5)" from:02/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Logan (C5)" from:05/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Marylin (C2)" from:09/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C4 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:24/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Neemias (C4)" from:17/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Omar (C4)" from:23/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Patricia (C1)" from:25/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:TS text:"Roxanne (TS)" from:25/09/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Stanley (C5)" from:01/10/2019 till:03/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Taylor (C1)" barset:break from:08/10/2019 till:09/10/2019 color:TD text:"Twenty-Three (TD)" from:08/10/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:TS text:"Vincent (TS)" from:08/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Wilma (C5)" from:13/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:17/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:21/10/2019 till:27/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Beta (C3)" from:21/10/2019 till:22/10/2019 color:TS text:"Gamma (STS)" from:22/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:23/10/2019 till:03/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Epsilon (C4)" from:28/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Zeta (C1)" from:31/10/2019 till:07/11/2019 color:C2 text:"Eta (C2)" from:05/11/2019 till:08/11/2019 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" barset:break from:14/11/2019 till:15/11/2019 color:TS text:"Iota (TS)" from:15/11/2019 till:17/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Kappa (C1)" from:23/11/2019 till:27/11/2019 color:TD text:"Thirty-Six (TD)" from:23/11/2019 till:03/12/2019 color:C5 text:"Lambda (C5)" from:01/12/2019 till:03/12/2019 color:TS text:"Mu (TS)" from:26/12/2019 till:04/01/2020 color:C1 text:"Nu (C1)" from:28/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 color:TS text:"Xi (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January 2020 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" '''May and June The beginning of the season started in May. With already an active start to an Unnamed Sub-Tropical Storm, due to the reason that the storm was thought to be only a Sub-Tropical Depression. The storm went unnoticed until it was found on May 17th to be a Sub-Tropical Storm. Th reason remains unknown on why the NHC (National Hurricane Center) didn't name it Aline. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons